Protector of the Innocent
by SomeUnusedUsername
Summary: I always thought that fate should mind her own business. But for once I am truly happy that she stuck her nose in my life. Because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have Met them, my new family. Even with the odds against me at every turn I will always be with them, for I am a god and I will protect them with my life. Femslash.


**So this is a new story I'm writing. If you don't like it then don't read it. I kind of just took a myth from folklore and ran with it so I don't expect it to be correct. I've always wanted to do a crossover like this. It is a Bella/Natasha Femslash. This is set during NM. I hope you enjoy!**

**~SomeUnusedUsername**

* * *

"_We do not create our destiny; we participate in its unfolding. Synchronicity works as a catalyst toward the working out of that destiny._

_~David Richo_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"We're leaving" his voice was emotionless and cold. It was funny how he thought I would be distraught over this, as if I care that he's leaving. I didn't even try to hide the smile that spread over my face, I mean hey what can I say. This sparkly asshole brings a supposed human with no sense of balance out into the forest to break up with her. Truly stupid If you ask me.

I clapped my hands together excitedly, the smile spreading across my face even wider. He had a look of pure shock on my face. He quickly masked it though with the same previous cold look.

_Finally! I thought he was never going to leave._

"When I say we, I mean me and my family." It was as if he wanted me to feel pain. I internally snorted at that thought, I'm done with this charade. I nod my head and started bouncing excitedly up and down.

"Thank the gods" I said nonchalantly "I thought you'd never leave. Well it was nice meeting you, hope we never meet again and all that jazz." I waved my hand in his direction giggling at the gob smacked expression on his face and turned on my heel heading back to Charles house. At first I didn't hear him following me until he ran p to my side with a frustrated expression.

"Bella don't you get what I mean? I'm breaking up with you, aren't you sad?" he questions while walking beside me, running his hand through his hair. It was absolutely hilarious that he thought that I loved him. I know he just has an obsession with my blood, it is quite obvious. I couldn't hold back the peal of laughs that make its way out of my mouth. I doubled over clutching my stomach from the force of my laughs. Once I calm down I act as if I'm wiping away an imaginary tears.

"Do you really think I care Eddie?" I reach up and flicked his forehead " You're just some hundred year old sparkly virgin, and a insignificant egotistical controlling asshole. Personally I think Carlisle made a mistake for turning you, you might be a hundred years old but you still have the mind of a child.'

He growled and took a step closer to me. I quirked an eyebrow and smirked, taunting him to attack me. Vampires these days are so stupid, they think they are at the top of the food chain. Oh, they are so far from the top its not even funny. He snarled again and leaps at me, at a speed which he considers fast. Most likely going for my blood.

Within second I have him pinned by the throat against the tree, it cracked slightly under the force of my shove. My face was inches from his and I snarled a warning sounding something like a jaguar. He froze, his black eyes fading back into gold as he whimpered cowering farther into the tree. I stare at him for a little while longer then chuckle. I toss him about thirty feed away and watch slightly amused as he tumbled and hit a tree. Shaking my head back and forth I tsked him.

"Learn your place child, there are things in this world that you do not know of. Consider yourself warned. You where never the most dangerous predator out there for you are my prey." My voice holds authority and a timeless seem to it. I turn on my heal once again walking at a normal pace and inwardly chuckling when I heard him run away.

I'm guessing you're wondering what the hell just happened. Let me explain myself. For the past year I have been acting as Charlie and Renee Swans daughter, Isabella Swan. Going to forks high school and dating Edward Cullen a vampire. That was actually a facade I put for I was bored. My real name is Nithhogr Ofnir Valhalla, and I am a dragon. Back in the day though I was called The Bone Serpent by the Nordic people.

I am a god, sacred among the mythical races, so I really don't know where people though that I chewed on the roots of a tree, although I did eat those worthy of punishment. Rappers, murderers, Thieves, and liars. Personally the Murders always tasted the best. I protected Asgard from their enemies and watched over their citizens. Odin always thanked me, I kept armies at bay sometimes, even killing them so Odin's army could regroup. I watched as he married and rejoiced when he had children.

I do not know my exact age, for after a while I lost count. But as the enemies of Odin lessened and peace settled over Asgard I was given time to explore the universe. And I ended up here, on a planet called earth. I'll explain how I spent my time up to now in a while.

So here I am walking out of a forest after breaking up with my vampire boyfriend, and going inside Charlie's house. I sat down in a pulled out chair in the kitchen, crossing my legs and waiting for Chief Swan to get home. I sighed and looked down at my nails, I had to take my glamour off of Charlie. Glamour is like a type of spell that hangs around gods like me, it surrounds humans and changes how they perceive me. It even works on vampires and werewolves sense they don't have magic like me. The human population sees me as a brown eyed, brown hair, pale, eighteen year old who is short and has no muscles. It's a pretty good disguise if you ask me.

I actually stand at about six feet. I have black hair that's cropped short with shaved sides making it look like a Mohawk. I have dark tan skin and a lithe and toned body with easily defined muscles. I was born with tattoos running across my body that glow blue and some time purple when I release energy in my human form or when I'm changing forms. **( Imagine the air bender tattoos Aang has but slightly different. Pics in profile.) **I have one eclectic blue eye and one purple eye that I was naturally born with. I'm not trying to be vain but I'm hot.

I was pulled out of my musing when I heard the sound of gravel crunching signaling that Charlie had arrived. I sighed again, I had grown attached to the human but I was bored here and wanted to explore. I looked up as the locked clicked and the door opened blowing his musky scent into the house. I waited patiently as he shuffled around and finally waked in to the house.

"Bells? How was your day?" he asked while opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. I smiled and motioned for him to sit down. He did so without question and sipped his drink with an eyebrow quirked.

"It was good dad. I have something to say". I looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "it was nice living with you Charlie but it is my time to go. As of today my glamour is lifted. You will not remember ever having me lived with you or even existed. I also lift the glamour over forks Washington." With a wave of my hand he sat there looking unfocused into the distance. Give him about an hour and he and the rest of forks would go back to their previous life without any knowledge of me. I really hoped that he finds a partner later in life, he always seemed lonely here.

I felt my glamour lift on myself and smiled when I saw my reflection in the kitchen window. I hated looking like such a plain human. I absentmindedly ran my hands over my tattoos and through my hair showing off more of my tattoo on my forehead. I pushed myself out of my chair and headed upstairs. My room was the same as I had left it in the morning, as I was walking towards my closet a floorboard creaked. I stopped and looked down at my foot running my eyes over the slightly lifted piece of wood. Bending down I pulled the piece up only to reveal pictures of me and Eddie along with the entire Cullen coven.

As much as I disliked Eddie I could not hate the entire family. Carlisle and Esme where sweet and gentle souls while Emmet was a giant teddy near. I did not care much for Alice or Rosalie though so I harbored no guilt. I sighed and stuffed a picture of the full family in he back pocket of my jeans.

I then stopped and looked down at my clothes which where painfully plain. I went over to the closet and pulled out a black tank top and black cargo shorts with black boy shorts and a lace bra. I stripped out of my current clothes and slipped into my new ones which where so much more comfortable. I walked over to the closet and pulled on black and blue chucks. I smiled and grabbed my iphone off my desk along with my skull candy headphones. I plugged the jack in and looked at my self in the mirror. My hair was slightly messy giving me a dark and sexy look while my clothes outlined my muscles and showed off my tattoos and tan.

My different colored eyes glowed in the darkness of my room. I glanced one more time around the room before putting my headphones into my ears. I scrolled through my songs and stopped on "The Funeral" by The Band of Horses. I put on the song and blasted it into my ears while pressing repeat. I ran my hand through my hair one more time before opening my window and jumping out landing silently in the grass below. Chancing one last glance behind at the house which I had spent the last year in I smiled softly and started my mindless trek into the depths of the forest just as the sun disappeared behind the mountains.

* * *

I had been walking for about two days now. I didn't really care where I was going, I mean that's the whole point of exploring. Thank the gods for my solar powered charger for my phone I had created. After listening to the " The Funeral" about one hundred times I had changed it to "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran.

It reminded me of how lonely I actually was. I have no family, or friends. I was born out of the essence of two gods once they passed on. I had immediately taken up training myself and protecting Asgard. I hadn't allowed myself to get close to anyone, and nobody had tried to get close to me. Although Odin is like a brother to me and His wife is like a sister. But here I am alone. I have seen gods such as myself fall in love. They had found people called their "Mates". they said they where their other halves, that they would do and be anything for them. I had hoped that one day I would find my mate but it s been so long. For all I know I could have missed their life, or passed by them without even knowing.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts when the song ended. I scrolled through again and picked "Roar" by Katty Perry. I smiled slightly at the uplifting song and continued stepping over tree roots and gazing around at the tall trees. The morning sun was peaking through he canopy of leaves over head dancing over the forest. Birds chirped happily in the distance and I could hear a stream about a mile away trickling with water. The forest on earth always was quite peaceful, reminding me of the sacred forest in Asgard where I would reside when sleeping on a cliff hanging of the side of a mountain over looking it. I loved watching the sun rise in the morning bathing the city in a beautiful golden glow as it reflected off Odin's palace.

My eyes widened slightly when I stepped out of the tree line and into a giant field filled with different types of flowers. They swayed slightly in the breeze and the sun beat down onto my skin making the surrounding air smell like sunshine. I strolled slowly into the middle of the clearing and lied down onto my back. Luckily I had brought my dark tinted aviators with me, I slipped them on and closed my eyes relishing in the feeling of the warmth on my skin. Peace washed over me and I slowly drifted in-between sleep. I sat there for about an hour before a twig snapping off to my left made me spring up into a crouch.

My eyes scanned the tree line and settled on at least ten pale figures that stood here, red eyes boring straight into me. I immediately recognized them as newborns, no doubt made for some kind of army. I straightened up and gazed back coolly at them, assessing their appearances. Their clothes where ripped and stained with dry blood. Their eyes darkened in thirst and lust, eyes roaming over my figures some settling on my chest or over my tattoos. I quirked my left eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest clearing my throat to get their attention. As soon as they realized they would have completion they snarled and leaped forward each at different times. They where on me in seconds but I batted them away easily. Many of them went head first at me while others tried to feign their directions

It was cute that they thought they could beat me. They where clouded over in thirst, making them sloppy and easy to take down. I darted swiftly around them, faster then their newborn eyes could follow twirling gracefully as I ripped them limb from limb. Snarls echoed around the clearing as they tied desperately to bite me. I was so engrossed in the fight that I didn't notice the six people who where watching from the back of a silent plane which had just landed.

I sighed tiredly when I felt one of them bite roughly into my forearm, which aguishly ripped of his head dislodging his teeth from my arm. I heard the shocked gasps from behind me but I paid no attention to it. I grabbed the last two by their necks and lifted them off the ground. The male and female kicked and snarled helplessly. I grimaced and slowly tightened my hands on their necks. Within seconds their heads popped of like corks, and I dropped their now limp body's to the ground.

Ignoring the people behind me I piled the body's and limbs together so I could se them on fire. I looked down at my clothes sighing quietly when I took in my disheveled state. My clothes where ripped and my forearm was bleeding slightly sporting a bite mark. I straightened my sunglasses and ran my hand through my hair trying to get the dark spikes under control. Crouching in front of the pile of twitching limbs I cupped my hands over my mouth and focused on the warmth in my chest. Slowly breathing out I released a small blue flame that I cupped in my hands and lowered to the pile. It danced upon my palm for a second before jumping onto the limbs and immediately setting it ablaze. A purple smoke rose from the fire and he air smelled like rotting flesh and overly sweet candy. I gazed into the fire a little while longer before turning on my heels and facing the people at the other end of the field. I almost gasped in surprise.

There in front of me stands six "People". A man in a red and gold iron suit, a large green hulking figure, A man holding a unusually familiar hammer, A guy with wearing a red, white and blue suit holding a shield, a man with a bow and arrow and the most beautiful woman with red hair holding a gun. I recognized them immediately. I might be a god but I do watch TV, and keep up on the news. Because in front of me stood the people I would last suspect.

In front of me stood The Avengers.

'_Shit'_


End file.
